An AusJay Fanfiction
by Jayna Kuklin
Summary: Roderich apparently is falling for another woman. How can Elizabeta handle all of this, especially when she breaks the news on her being pregnant? AusJay, eventual PruHun.


Roderich's POV

This was it, I was going to break it off with Hungary. I have fallen for another woman. Her name was Jayce, Jayce Torrence. After Kat had introduced her to me, I thought she was really pretty. Her glistening dark brown eyes, her shiny dark brown hair. She was absolutely beautiful. After a while of Kat FORCING me over I had to see her more and more. After a while I was happy to see her. So I went without being forced. Then a little after that I started to develop feelings for her over Elizabeta. I knew that was wrong, VERY wrong. But the heart decides what it wants, right? Of course!

I waited about an hour before Elizabeta came home. I had already talked to Kat, she gave me words of advice. Some of them weren't even words though. She was so sad yet so happy. She was a ball of emotions. Elizabeta unlocked the door and walked in. I looked up at her and let out a small sigh. "What's wrong, Roderich?" She asked, so innocently. She didn't know what she was in for...

Jayce's POV

I sat in my room, sulking a tiny bit. Arthur was out, he understood why I was upset. After I had gained my independence, Francis had died. Francis and Arthur had taken me in when I was in my time of need. I was grateful. I spent ten years of my life fighting for the King of France and Queen of England. Thinking this through I felt tears spill out of my eyes. I have forced a smile on my face for so long. Some were true and others were forced. For the longest time I stayed indoors and after a while I decided to go out. The first thing that had happened was, I ran into a slightly short girl with black hair, hazel brown eyes. Actually, I LITERALLY ran into her. I was in a hurry to get somewhere before it closes. I had happened to look away for a second and ran into her. We had both fallen over. That's when she started to cry. She let out a string of sorry's. After I had calmed her down we instantly became friends. I smiled a little bit while tears continued to stream down my face. I shook my head and sighed. "I'm never going to be able to get over this...I have friends to support me though. Kat...Roderich...Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku. All of them..." I nodded a bit and snuggled the blankets and drifted to sleep..

Kat's POV

After Roderich had told me that he was going to divorce Elizabeta I freaked out. No, no, no. Not just because he was divorcing her to be with my friend! Because he was divorcing a crazy woman! Since when do you see a wimp try to do such a thing?! Never! Exactly! I started to stress everything. This was WAY too much for me to handle! I sighed and flopped down on my couch. I called over my lazy cat. She hesitantly strolled over and jumped into my lap. I pet her while she purred.

Roderich's POV

"E-Elizabeta...I can't do this no more. I've fallen in love with someone else. It's over. We're getting a divorce." I said a bit loud. I watched as she turned towards me shocked and dropped everything she was holding. "Y-you're joking...right?!" She exclaimed. "No, It's over. We're done." I said and stood up. I was prepared for this. I held up the divorce papers. I watched as tears streamed down her face. It was complete and utter sadness...at least until that turned into rage. "IT'S THAT KAT GIRL, RIGHT?!" She screams. Apparently she seemed to forget that...they were neighbors... "No, it isn't. Someone else..." I said calmly and bluntly. She started to take deep breaths. I put the divorce papers on the counter. I watched her grab a pen and slowly walk over to the papers. "Fucking...whores..." She sobbed. She signed everything she needed to. "YOU'RE MESSING UP YOUR OWN LIFE!" She raged. She continued to rage for a little longer. Some of the things she said really got to me. That's when she said, "RODERICH, I'M PREGNANT! A-AND IT'S YOUR CHILD!" She sobbed and ran out. Well...Kat must have heard this and...Oh no.

Jayce's POV

I let out a yawn as I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Kat. I sighed and answered. "Hallo?" I said tiredly. "Oi! Elizabitch just said she's pregnant with Roderich's baby!" First off: Kat must be mad or stressed or something. She never cusses. Second off: PREGNANT WHAT?! "Kat, I've got to go. Sorry." I said quickly and turned off my phone. I took a deep breath and threw my phone at the wall. I couldn't trust anyone, anything, nothing. They would all betray me. That's the last thing I needed. I don't need ANY of them. None, none at all. I knew sleep would help...more sleep...That's all everyone does when they're dead.

No one's POV

Deep inside, Jayce knew that the only reason that she turned like this because she had strong feelings for Roderich. Him doing this hurt her in so many ways. Elizabeta WAS really pregnant. But not with Roderich's child. It was Gilbert's. While Kat was...well...crying. She didn't know whom to help first. Jayce or Elizabeta. She had promised to help everyone, enemies or not...

And about a day later Jayce had calmed down. Elizabeta confessed. Roderich heard about how Kat had told Jayce. And Roderich had explained what happened. Jayce told him she just needed a little time and she would be alright.

~Timeskip to about a month~

Kat's POV

I was freaking out. You want to know why? Because everyone just HAD to want to go to Japan. Okay, first: They would all have to take a plane there. Okay, cool, right? No, not right. They were all getting on the SAME plane. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was at the airport. Roderich had decided the perfect place to take Jayce to make her feel better was Japan. Kiku had set up places for them and me to stay. Yes, I was excited until I found out that we were all going to be taking the same plane. How did I find out? Well, Gilbert called me and told me about he and Eliza were going to Japan and blah blah blah. Then he told he the number of the plane...The number was the same exact number as the one were were taking. I shook my head and started to bite my lip. This was going to be fun.

Jayce's POV

I was excited. We had everything planned out. We were going to Japan! Kiku had places set up for all of us! I was actually happy and excited. I couldn't even believe Roderich would do this for me.

I felt a blush rise on my face just thinking about him made me embarrassed. I felt a presence in front of me. I looked up to see Roderich looking at me concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly. I gave a swift nod and looked away, blushing even MORE harder. "You don't look like it. Do you want me to cancel the trip?" He said growing more concerned. "No! I'm fine, trust me!" I smiled and looked back up at him. He gave a tiny nod.

Roderich's POV

I decided to shrug it off. I took her words and let it go. I knew she was fine. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked down at it and read the text. It said, "Bruh, we have a prob. Eliza and Awesome dude r goin to b on the same plane!" I was shocked a bit but replied with, "Okay, We can work this out." I turned off my phone. I hoped we could get on without Gilbert and Elizabeta noticing. I heard people start announcing that the plane would be leaving soon. I gathered all my stuff and made sure everyone was here. "Jayce?" I called while zipping my stuff up. "I'm here!" She replied cheerfully. So happy and beautiful like always... "Kat?" I called. "I'm here...Unless of course I die..." She said boredly. I gave a quick nod and we all walked out to the plane. Luckily, we all managed to get on without being noticed by them.

~Timeskip to about...eh...three hours maybe?~

Jayce's POV

Kiku told us that we would be in a hotel. I was okay with this along with everyone else. We got there at some point. Kat was tired so she flopped down. But I guess it was just her. Roderich and I seemed to want to move around. "Hey, Jayce?" I looked over at Roderich. "Yes?" I replied happily. "Do you want to go to that fountain we saw earlier?" He asked, then I realized he was starting to fidget. I grinned and gave a nod. "Of course!" He gave a quick nod. He continued to unpack his stuff.

Roderich's POV

Ja, I had it planned. I was going to ask her to marry me...This was so scary. I'm scared I might just wimp out or something. Or what if she says no? I need to calm down...This would be my moment. Kiku had already agreed he would have someone put rose petals in the water to make it kinda romantic. Then he agreed it would be alright if I had some classical music playing in the background. He knew how far I went just to have Jayce as my own. That's why tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me...

Jayce's POV (End)

Roderich took a hold of my hand. I blushed profusely and looked away. I was so embarrassed. I didn't know what to do or say. After a little but of walking we finally made it to our destination. I started to hear music play in the background. It was a good song, I liked it. I grinned like a cat. That's when I realized that Roderich had gotten down on one knee... "Jayce...I broke my marriage with Elizabeta so I could marry you. You were the only person on my mind after Kat had introduced you to me. I knew you were the one for me. You're beautiful, and make my day all the time. Ich liebe dich, Jayce. Will you marry me?" He asked as he took out a velvet case and opened it. It had a beautiful ring in it. I felt myself starting to cry. "YES, YES, YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" I squealed in delight. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me lightly.

No one's POV (end)

Kat was there and recorded it all along with Kiku.

Elizabeta had Gilbert's kids and everyone had calmed down a remained mutual.

And Jayce and Roderich had a big wedding.

They had a child,

and they had Kat.

The End.


End file.
